NORG
NORG (ノーグ, Nōgu) is Balamb Garden's proprietor and the one running the Garden's finances. The Garden Faculty and his supporters refer to him as the Garden Master. NORG is a wealthy Shumi, but unlike his humble, good-natured race, NORG is proud, selfish and cowardly. He ignores the Shumi custom of concealing hands, displaying his proudly, and is regarded as the tribe's "black sheep". His speech pattern is peculiar, speaking continuously in a loud voice, occasionally making a "bujururu" noise. Story NORG left Shumi Village to pursue a life of riches. It is unclear whether NORG was banished from the village, or if he left on his own accord. NORG came to possess a large fortune, and it was his meeting with Cid Kramer that led to the Garden's establishment; at the time, Cid was seeking financial assistance, and NORG was interested and ended up pouring in his fortune to fund the project. To cover the Garden's expenses, NORG came up with the idea of hiring the SeeD out as mercenaries. Cid, as the Garden's Headmaster, ran the SeeD training, while NORG continued as the Garden's proprietor, responsible for its finances. Garden flourished and a large amount of capital began flowing into the Garden's budget. However, the two began to drift apart. NORG was less and less interested in the SeeD's true goal and the Garden's original purpose, and only cared about filling up his pockets with gold. A rift formed between NORG and Cid. After Sorceress Edea arose as Galbadia's ambassador, she didn't hide the fact she had taken liking to the Galbadia Garden. Galbadia Garden's Master Martine was worried for his Garden, and came up with a plan to assassinate her. However, lucky for Martine, a group of SeeDs sought refuge from his Garden just at the right time, and he decided to send them to the mission, to place the blame solely on Balamb Garden's shoulders in-case the assassination would fail. After the assassination attempt the Sorceress was furious, and ordered the Gardens destroyed, all but Galbadia Garden, which she would take over herself. NORG was furious at Martine at having placed Balamb Garden at such peril and decided to do all he could in order to calm the Sorceress's wrath and decided to hand over those involved in the assassination to show the Garden's sincerity. Cid, however, completely opposed the plan and as a result, an all-out war broke out between those who sided with NORG, and those who sided with the Headmaster. After having lost the war, NORG summoned Squall and his party to his chambers and explained his fear of losing all he had worked and paid for the Garden. When Squall refused to obey NORG and outright declared the Garden didn't belong to him, NORG went mad and driven by obsession and selfishness attacked the SeeDs. Defeated and despaired, NORG closed himself away in a cocoon-like form. NORG isn't seen again after his defeat, but if the player visits NORG's chamber again they can meet a couple of Shumi who intend to retrieve the cocoon and apologize for NORG's behavior. Battle NORG is fought on disc 2, after Balamb Garden becomes mobile. NORG hides within his NORG Pod, and the party has to pry it open to fight him. Triple Triad Musical Theme The musical score "Heresy" is played during the conversation between NORG and Squall just before their battle. ru:НОРГ Thể_loại:Nhân vật không điều khiển được trong Final Fantasy VIII